


Ne boj se

by orphan_account



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Free Verse, Love, Pain, Poetry
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strah pred čustvi, nizek emocionalni kvocient, pomanjkanje empatije. Genialno, ni kaj.
Relationships: Paige Dineen/Walter O'Brien





	Ne boj se

Ne boj se.  
Samo bolečina je.

Ne boj se.  
Samo hrepenenje je.

Ne boj se.  
Samo osamljenost je.

Ne boj se.  
Saj ni ljubezen.


End file.
